thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Talks
Money Talks (re-titled Murdoch's Money Madness '''in the US) is a Sudrian Heroes episode. The Episode Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Peel Godred Branch Line. It was a branch line where he worked with another good engine named Neville, two passenger engines named Arthur and Molly and a station pilot named Dennis. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and, although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help, and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the center of attention. One day, Murdoch was taking a train known as the money train. It was a train that picked up the money from the stations and took it to the bank. Murdoch loved taking the money train. It was delightful going through the quiet parts of Sodor to the bank on the other side of the island. * '''Murdoch: '''Peace and quiet for once! That's how I like it! The bank was located not too far from Dusty Dave's Flower Mill. Murdoch arrived at the bank. The money was unloaded and Murdoch wheeshed some steam to signal that he was ready to go. Just then, a strange man walked up towards Murdoch. He was wearing a captain's uniform and was covered in cobwebs. * '''Old Man: '''Hello! My name is Russell. I am a disabled veteran and have lost my job. If your associates could spare a pound or two, I'd be so grateful! * '''Murdoch: '''Driver, we should help this man? He seems homeless. Just then, Lady Theresa Clark the manager at the bank came out. * '''Murdoch: '''Do you mind us helping this poor man, Ms. Clark? * '''Mrs. Clark: '''Not at all! We'll just....... * '''Voice: '''Don't even think about it! The old man knew that voice. It was Sir Topham Hatt who had drove up in Winston. * '''Murodch: '''No Sir! Its ok! This man is homeless, Sir! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''No Murdoch! Nothing about this man is okay! That's Sailor John! Murdoch took a closer look. * '''Murdoch: '''You're Sailor John? You're that mean man who tried to steal the treasure. Thomas told me about you! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Quite right, Murdoch! According to the courts, you're not supposed to be anywhere near a bank or you'll be arrested again! So move along now! * '''Sailor John: '''Grrrr! I'll be back!". He jumped onto his bike and rode away. * '''Murdoch: '''Phew! That was close! And chuffed away with the empty wagons. That night, Murdoch stayed at the Peel Godred Branch. It was where spare engines slept. He told Arthur, Dennis and Neville about what had happened. * '''Neville: '''No way! I thought he was sentenced to three months due to grand larceny! * '''Arthur: '''He copped a plea and now he's got his freedom! * '''Dennis: '''But we better watch him. Or else he might have something else up his sleeve! The four engines went to sleep. At about 5:30 am, Arthur had to stop at Crosby Station with a stopping train when she heard someone talking. She looked over to see Molly talking to Sailor John. * '''Molly: '''So you want me to take you to the bank this afternoon? Molly didn't know Sailor John. For it was after the events of Sailor John's arrest that Molly had arrived back on Sodor from her overhaul and no one had ever told Molly about him. * '''Sailor John: '''Yes! All I need is a carriage! * '''Molly: '''Ok! Arthur gasped. * '''Molly: '''Oh no! Arthur tried to call to Molly, but it was no use. Molly was gone. At 9:45 am when rush hour was over, Arthur sped back to the sheds to see Murdoch. * '''Arthur: '''I have some bad news for you, Murdoch! Arthur opened his sleepy eyes. * '''Murdoch: '''Arthur, What is it?", he asked. * '''Arthur: '''Sailor John had tricked Molly into helping him steal money from the bank this afternoon at 1!". Murdoch was suddenly wide awake. * '''Murdoch: '''He won't get away! I'll stop him! That afternoon at 1, Murdoch had finished taking the money train and hid in the siding as Molly passed by with Old Slow Coach. She was given Old Slow Coach as a gift. * '''Old Slow Coach: '''I believe this is where it is, Molly! Molly came to a complete stop in front of bank and Sailor John jumped out of the passenger area of Old Slow Coach and walked into the bank with a billy club. * '''Sailor John: '''Its to help me keep my balance! I'm only an old man, you know! Molly giggled quietly. Ten minutes later, Sailor John came out with two large bags. * '''Molly: '''Let's go now! Molly was surprised. She had been tricked into being the getaway engine for a bank robbery. * '''Molly: '''What in the world! I can't do this! Its not right! She refused to move. Molly's driver got out too and tried to confront Sailor John. But Sailor John raised his billy club and smacked her across her knees. She fell down in pain. Sailor John jumped into Molly's cab. Being a former engine driver of the Railway Operating Division during the second world war, he knew how to control Molly. * '''Sailor John: '''No one tells me no! You got that! * '''Molly: '''Help! * '''Sailor John: '''Shut up! ......and he threw a rock at her funnel. Molly sped down the line with Old Slow Coach coupled to her. Old Slow Coach didn't like going that fast. "I want to stop! I want to stop!", she sobbed. She tried to put on her brakes, but Rebecca was going so fast that they snapped and wouldn't work. Rebecca passed by several stations. She passed by Suddery where Edward was pulling a freight train. * '''Molly: Sailor John has me! * '''Sailor John: '''Button it! She passed by Dryaw where Harold was flying above. * '''Molly: '''Harold! Help me! * '''Harold: '''I'm coming! .....and he flew away to alert the signalman to stop the runaway. Then he glided through Knapford where Sir Topham Hatt was standing. * '''Molly: '''Sir! Sailor John has taken control of me and he's robbed the bank! Molly spoke fast before disappearing. Sir Topham Hatt ran into his office to phone the police. While Molly was on the main line, a voice called out. * '''Murdoch: '''Come back with that money! Old Slow Coach opened her eyes. * '''Old Slow Coach: '''It's Murdoch! Molly was relieved. * '''Molly: '''Murdoch will save me! Murdoch was chuffing and panting. He sped as fast as he could until his coal burned brightly. Sailor John tried to make Rebecca go faster, but Murdoch was catching up. Suddenly, there was trouble for Sailor John. Rebecca started to go slower and slower. * '''Sailor John: '''Oh no! Molly had run out of steam. Molly and Murdoch laughed. Sailor John tried to get out and escape, but Henry rushed by with a goods train so he couldn't get out of Molly's cab. Just then Harold landed in a nearby field and Joey, the island's police engine, had puffed into sight. Once again, Sailor John was arrested. * '''Sailor John: '''I'm not finished yet! You just wait! The police handcuffed him and took him away. Murdoch pushed Rebecca and Old Slow Coach to the nearest coal hopper. Molly took on more water and coal from a nearby stand. Murdoch told Rebecca about Sailor John. Sir Topham Hatt met them there on Dennis. Molly thought Sir Topham Hatt would be cross with her. Molly was sad. * '''Molly: '''Please don't be cross with me, Sir! I didn't know! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''It's ok, Molly. You were tricked. But from now on, I'd like it if you come to me before you do certain jobs. Understood? * '''Molly: '''Yes Sir! She was relieved and glad he wasn't in trouble. Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to Murdoch. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Well done, Murdoch! You took quick action and chased after Sailor John. You are a really useful engine! Murdoch beamed proudly. Characters *Murdoch *Sailor John *Theresa Clark *Sir Topham Hatt *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Arthur *Old Slow Coach *Edward *Harold Trivia *This is the first time where the money train is mentioned in the series. Category:Sudrian Heroes